Les Amis Reunite
by EponineEnjolras24601
Summary: *Sequel to But He Never Saw Me There* 5 years later, Les Amis meet again at Cafe Musain unexpectedly. Rated T because I'm just that paranoid. One-shot.


**A/N I'm back with the sequel! Same old things, guys. 2012 cast, pairings, everything is the same except that they're older. Please review, fave and follow! :) Thanks! R&R!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Writing another one doesn't mean I'll own it, does it?**

* * *

5 years later

Eponine's POV

I can't believe I already finished college. I also can't believe I got a scholarship in the first place. Juilliard is a really great Drama school and I met some wonderful teachers and friends, who aren't even a bit as cool as Les Amis but they were nice enough. I lived alone in an apartment somewhere near the college and I had a pretty hard time adapting to America, considering I've never been there before. A few days ago, I'd decided that I'd go back to visit France. Unfortunately, I couldn't stay because last week, I got cast in a new movie. I was really excited but the filming starts next week so I had three days to visit. The plane just landed in France this morning and I went back home to surprise Gavroche and Azelma. I only had one suitcase so it was easy for me to travel around with the subway. About half an hour later, I reached home from the airport. I knocked on the door, my stomach tying knots and knots of anxiety. I started fidgeting with my hands, not knowing what to do with them. Then I started twirling one corner of my light blue skirt. I was wearing the black pumps Cosette gave me a long time ago and my feet were actually going to ruin it because they was sweating, like, crazy. Just then, the door creaked open. Azelma was standing there, wearing a T-shirt and shorts and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. She was holding a toothbrush in one hand and she had a towel draped on one of her shoulders. She nearly dropped her toothbrush when she saw me. She screamed from the bottom of her lungs and gaped at me. I was wearing make-up and she never saw me in make-up before so maybe that was probably why she was gaping but another reason of gaping was probably seeing me at all. "'Ponine?" She manage to choke out. I smiled. "Yep. It's me, alright." I said and hugged her. She hugged me back and said, "God, it's been years! How old are you now?"

"Twenty-three." I replied as we pulled away. "Twenty-three? I'm twenty-one, by the way. Well, how are you? Why don't we get inside?" She said as she pulled me inside. We went to the kitchen when I said I didn't eat breakfast yet and Gav happened to be sitting at the kitchen table, eating cereal. He looked up and dropped his spoon when he saw me. "Oh my God. 'Ponine? Is that you?" He asked, walking up to me. He was probably taller than me already but as far as I knew, he was sixteen. Then he hugged me right away. "How are you? When did you come back? Are you hungry? Did you have a new girlfriend-I mean-boyfriend?" He asked me tons of questions and the three of us practically took the whole morning catching up with each other. After we ate lunch at home, I told them that I wanted to go out and 'take in the scent of Paris once again'. "Okay, sure. I'm gonna stay home anyway and there's no school today so whenever you need me, just call or come home." Gav said. I nodded and headed off straight to Cafe Musain. I missed that place so much, I couldn't resist the urge to go there. I figured that my friends could've been there, too, but it was just a 'could've been there' not 'were there'. I walked pass a bookstore that Maman used to bring me to when I was little and I thought I saw a blonde haired woman that looked an awful lot like Cosette. I squinted and realized it was not her. I shrugged to myself as someone bumped right into me. We both tumbled to the ground and the person was literally making me a pancake under him/her. "Ouch." The person said, trying to get up. I opened my eyes and saw that it was a woman with blonde hair. She got up to the ground and messaged her temples. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Here. Let me help you." She smiled, extending a hand towards me but as I looked up to her, her smile faded. She stood like a statue in front of me with her hand towards me. I froze, too. "E-Eponine?" She asked.

"Cosette?" I asked. I abruptly stood up without any assistance. She opened her mouth and wanted to scream but realized she was on the streets. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tight. "I missed you so much! I can't believe you're here and you didn't tell me anything!" She squealed. _Same old Cosette. _"I missed you, too! I had tons of friends there but none of them were as cool as you. Like, seriously." I said. She laughed as we pulled away. "Where are you heading?" She asked. I pointed at Cafe Musain, which was right around the corner of the street. "Oh. I was just heading there, too. I don't know why I bumped into you because, really, I wasn't gonna go the opposite way. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." She said, grabbing my arm and we started walking towards the cafe. When we got there, we occupied the table that Les Amis usually sat when we were still at VHHS. Cosette sat down on a chair as I went to order a chocolate frappe for myself and for Cosette, a cappuccino. "I would like a chocolate frappe with whipped cream and a cappuccino please." I said. The barista had her head down as she was jotting down the things I ordered and when she looked up to ask if there was anything else I wanted, she froze completely. I was as shocked as she was, for that matter, because the barista was Musichetta. She shrieked and ran out from behind the counter to hug me. "Gosh, I almost couldn't recognize you!" She said after we pulled away. I laughed. "Is it because of the make-up?"

"Partly, yes, but the bigger reason is how much of fashion sense you've gained." She gestured at my clothes. I looked down and shrugged. "Well, if you're gonna be an actress then you-"

"YOU'RE AN ACTRESS?!" She screamed, wide-eyed. "Calm down, 'Chetta. Yes, I am. I just got casted in my first movie last week and I'm nervous." I said, rubbing my hands together. She squealed under her breathe and sighed. "It seems like everyone moved on so quickly and look at me." She said, gesturing to herself. "You don't look much different. You still wear stylish clothes and a lot of make-up. And your red hair is still pretty." I said, smiling. Then I remembered that 'Sette was there. "Hey, quickly make the drinks and pretend to serve them to me. Cosette is here, too." At the mention of Cosette's name, she got even more excited than before. She nodded and ran back to make the drinks then carried them out on a tray. She followed me to the back of the cafe and 'Sette was still sitting at the same place, reading a magazine. 'Chetta put the tray down on the table and waited for 'Sette to react. "Oh! Thank you." She said, looking up from her magazine to take a sip from her coffee. "Remember me?" 'Chetta said. 'Sette looked up again and almost dropped her coffee. "Oh my God! Musichetta! Dad never told me you work here!" She said, setting the coffee down on the table carefully and got up to hug 'Chetta. Suddenly, somebody spoke up from behind us. "Three friends reuniting, huh?" It was a man's voice. Not that I recognized it as anyone's but it was quite familiar. The three of us turned around to find Bahorel, Courfeyrac and Bossuet smiling like idiots. I hugged Bahorel first because he was the closest to me, then Courfeyrac, then Bossuet. We started talking until Mr. Valjean showed up. He didn't recognize us at all. He just walked past us without any first nor second glance. "Dad!" 'Sette called out. He turned around and scanned the cafe like he didn't know who called him. I could see that he wasn't pretending not to notice. 'Sette waved and he squinted a little more at her. 'Sette let out an exasperate sigh and said, "Don't you recognize your own daughter?" His face lit up and he made his way toward us. "Cosette? Is that really you?" He asked and 'Sette nodded. They hugged and then Mr. Valjean scanned the rest of our faces. "Eponine, I remember. I can't forget you, Musichetta, because you work for me. Bahorel, Courfeyrac and Bossuet, I remember all of you." He said. We smiled and took turns hugging him. We found out that he retired when we were gone and that Cosette intended her arrival today to be a surprise to her family. Mr. Valjean didn't mind 'Chetta talking to us so he just walked away to do his business and left us talking. A moment later, Jehan appeared with Feuilly, Joly and Marius. We all shared hugs and kisses (just for Joly and 'Chetta and Marius and 'Sette). We sat down and ordered some things to eat and drink. Then I realized there was someone missing. My boyfriend. _Fuck you, Eponine! How can you forget him?! _All of a sudden, two blonde-haired guys entered the cafe. I realized it was 'Ferre and Enjolras.

* * *

Enjolras' POV

I and 'Ferre entered Cafe Musain. We bumped into each other on our way here. I was just visiting Paris because I missed it way too much. I became a lawyer, much to my parents' joy and I was working so hard in America that I kind of forgot about visiting. I didn't know what came to me the other day. I just randomly decided that I was going to visit France and stay for about a week. "I really can't believe we finished college and are literally working now." 'Ferre said as we walked through the door of Cafe Musain. I nodded in agreement. "And I can't believe I'm a lawyer." I said. We made our way to the back of the cafe and saw that a group of people were sitting at the table Les Amis usually sat at when we were still in high school. "Great. A group of retarded assholes decided to sit there when _we_ want to." I whispered to 'Ferre and immediately regretted that. The people sitting there were Les Amis. Everyone was present, even the girls. _Oh, shit. I completely forgot about my own girlfriend. _"Good God! You guys are here?!" 'Ferre screamed. All of them turned around and got up to greet us and hug us. Then I saw Eponine making her way to me. "Damn, I miss you!" She said, flinging her arms around my neck. I hugged her back as tightly as a person falling off a cliff would hang onto the edge. "Damn, I miss you more." I said. She laughed and pulled away. "So? How's it been going with you?" I asked, not knowing what else to say. "Well, I became...an actress." She said. It sounded more like a question than an answer. "Really? Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I asked, unable to keep my voice low. "Language, Enjolras." Mr. Valjean piped up from nowhere. The table started cracking up as I felt myself go red. "Sorry, Mr. Valjean. I was just overwhelmed." I defended myself. Mr. Valjean laughed and clapped me on the shoulder. "It's alright. I was just teasing." He said and walked away. My friends were still laughing their asses off until their sides hurt. I didn't really join in with the fun they were having because I honestly didn't find it funny. I and Eponine finally joined the other guys at the table and they were talking. "I see you didn't change much." Eponine said, still laughing a little. Everyone nodded in agreement. "You should loosen up, just like I said years ago." 'Ferre said.

"Yeah. Just start a fight somewhere and become popular." Bahorel said.

"But don't get kicked in the...private part because it hurts. I experienced that two days ago and I never underestimated my bad luck ever again." Bossuet said. Joly looked pale when Bossuet said that he was kicked _there_. "You know, I'd like to take a look at it for you but I'd rather not." Joly said, making everyone laugh. "Write some poems, sing some karaoke, go to some bars and pubs." Jehan suggested.

"But seriously. You should start going to parties, drink more beer and since you're single, you could go get the chicks." Courf said, making Eponine crack up even more. Nobody knew why she started laughing because obviously, our relationship was still a secret. Then I realized how long we've been in a relationship and how long we've kept it from other our friends. "Why is she laughing?" Marius asked. I decided that it was the moment of truth. "We are dating." I said quickly. I felt like the entire cafe fell silent as soon as I said that. Jehan was the first one to react. He got up from his seat and hugged both of us. "I'm so happy for you! I can't believe it's finally happened and, to be totally honest, I've been waiting for that since I found out that you two like each other." He said, pulling away from the hug. "Me too!" 'Ferre said, getting all excited and everything. "Me three!" Musichetta and Cosette said at the same time. Then we started talking about relationships and where we've gone in our love life. I found out a lot of things, actually. I found out that 'Ferre is getting engaged with Marie next year, Marius proposed to Cosette last week (he even surprised her by going all the way to America to propose to her), Joly and Musichetta are going to get engaged as well but they said they didn't know when, Bahorel found the love of his life, Josephine, at a wrestling competition ("I was in a wrestling competition the other day and my opponent was this woman who was really pretty. She had rock-hard abs and a kick-ass personality. Her name's Josephine and we got along really well. I even tried asking her out and she said she's go out with me if I had abs like her so I'm woking on it." He'd said), Jehan and Veronica were fine together and he was planning on proposing to her sooner or later, Bossuet didn't find a girlfriend, even after a long time of searching, Feuilly was like Bossuet, except he was more successful in his job and Courf already proposed to Azelma and she went to buy a wedding dress right away. It seemed like everyone was enjoying their life except me and Eponine. I wanted to propose to her but I was too scared of the reply. I wasn't sure until I remembered my own speech at graduation. _I have to move on. _I realized I was missing out a lot in the conversations they were having but I didn't bother asking about anything. I looked down at my fingers for a moment, not knowing what else to do. I saw the ring on my index finger and a thought popped up in my head. _I could propose to her right now! _I cleared my throat and the attention soon turned to me. "I have something to say." I said and pulled Eponine to an empty space but a space where my friends could see. I got down on one knee and held Eponine's hand. "Will you marry me?" As I breathed out those four words, air got caught in my throat and I found it hard to breathe. Eponine was stunned. Her brown eyes got wider than saucers and she had a hand on her mouth. She mumbled something into her hand. "What?" I asked. She removed her hand from her mouth and said, "Yes!" Les Amis started cheering but such a loud cheer couldn't have possibly been just from Les Amis. I almost fainted when I realized that the other people in the cafe were clapping and cheering. I got up from the ground and hugged her. "Where's the ring?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. "Well..." I looked down at my fingers and slipped the ring off of my index finger. I put the ring on her ring finger and kissed her. I kind of forgot how her lips felt on mine and I didn't really try to savor the moment. I knew that we would get married, live in America, maybe have kids one day and just kiss everyday. I didn't know when or how the kiss ended. It just did but it was long enough that I remembered Mr. Valjean saying, "Attitude, Enjolras. No kissing in public." We all laughed at that, even I did. "For a toast to our love lives, I feed you all to some beer at a pub." I said and Les Amis cheered. My friends didn't really change much over time. Eponine was stil Eponine, except she's an actress and my wife-to-be, 'Ferre's still 'Ferre, except he's getting married, Joly's still Joly, except he's a doctor, Marius is still Marius, except he's a lawyer and he's getting married, Courf is still Courf, except he's the owner of the biggest bar in Paris, and etc. And I'm still me, except I'm a more-or-less-successful lawyer and I'm getting married. I'M FUCKING GETTING MARRIED! In senior year, I would have never guessed that my future was like this but it comes back to me every time that I need to move on and never look back.


End file.
